(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a hologram image reproduced by a spatial light modulator in all directions of 360 degrees.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Digital holography is a technology for displaying brightness information and phase information of light on a spatial light modulator (SLM) using a laser as a coherent light source to display a three-dimensional (3D) image.
To embody a digital holographic display system, a spatial light modulator device for modulating brightness information or phase information of light is required and, mainly, liquid crystal (LC), liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS), a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), and so on are used as an SLM.
Depending on performance of a spatial light modulator (SLM), resolution, a viewing angle, a size, and so on of an image that a user lastly sees are determined. An image size is determined depending on resolution of a spatial light modulator (SLM) and a viewing angle is determined depending on each element pixel size or a pixel pitch of the spatial light modulator (SLM).
However, due to a performance restriction of a currently available spatial light modulator (SLM), it is not physically possible to form a 3D hologram image that is viewable in all directions of 360 degrees using only a single flat type SLM structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.